


This is just pure fanservice because fuck it why not.

by nitroglyserum



Category: Monster Prom (Visual Novel), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Scott Howl, M/M, Multi, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Todoroki Enji | Endeavor, top reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:40:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28299123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nitroglyserum/pseuds/nitroglyserum
Summary: My friend really just wanted to fuck Endeavor and Scott Howl so I wrote this for a Christmas present! There is literally zero plot or any long lasting feeling besides horny. Have fun, ya horny bastards.
Relationships: Reader/Endeavor/Scott Howl
Kudos: 5





	This is just pure fanservice because fuck it why not.

Scott's cock sat heavy in your mouth, it's shape becoming familiar as you sit your tongue against your bottom teeth and let it glide up and down his cock. Familiar sounds can be heard from Scott himself as he works on the burly and hunky Todoroki, bright orange flames on his head just as comforting and warm as a fireplace. Basking in the savory taste and the salacious noises of saliva against skin, you stick a finger up against the air, in which Enji gets the hint and stops groaning before he proceeds to open a bottle of lube and haphazardly open it above your hand. The liquid gets everywhere, Astroglide sticking and drying in Scott's fur and sloppily coating your hand. You bring the finger back down, and give Scott an especially deep and slow suck to comfort him before you push back against that usual taut ring of muscles with your finger. You watched your finger slowly get sucked up, like a magicians magic trick, into nothing before the base of your hand couldn't move any further and the knuckle was prodding slightly against the hole.

It's soft and smooth inside, the now quickly slickening insides contracting and loosening around you, almost pulsating as it gets used to your finger. The sphincter squeezes around the base of your pointer finger, constantly squeezing around you even as you watch yourself slowly move in and out, flesh reappearing and disappearing like a magic trick. After a minute or two, you decide to try two fingers, and you gain so much joy from the resulting movement. He shivers, in sync with when you hear his breath shake as the saliva reacts with the motion of his mouth, creating a wet shuddering noise. You look up to see Endeavor fully curled around Scott's head, fingers gripping deep into his hair as he slowly rolls his hips in and out of his throat. Your fingers curve themselves down against the velvety flesh of his insides and you internally smirk as you push and put gentle pressure along the bottom edge inside him before seeing his back arch like you wanted to. His breathing becomes labored before finally gagging as he loses rhythm and proceeds to slobber down Enji's dick, saliva dribbling down, reflecting the room's warm yellow glow before soaking into the bed sheets.

You allow your fingers to explore inside more, feeling the velvety flesh give way willingly to your finger, an admission of want and acceptance. It's hot inside him, like your fingers are melting, although they feel like they are with all the lube. Probably due to the natural body heat that comes with being part wolf. Your fingers spread and scissor themselves inside him, it giving away even more as you stretch it out, feeling it firmly push back against your fingers like muscle. Reveling in the sensation, your hands do a series of motions You watch as he gags again, this time impatiently tapping Endeavors thigh to let him up as Scott's mouth opens up and he turns those corduroy blue eyes on you. His mouth was struggling for breath and leaking saliva, dribbling out like a dog watching food being poured for him.

"Haa - _gh_ \- aah. Just fuck me already, please?"

"I'm already fucking your mouth as is."

"I'm talking about the guy who's been cradling my cock in his mouth and smiling while he watches his fingers disappear inside me."

You get off him, smirk evident on your face.

"If your ass could speak, it would be _begging_."

" _I_ am begging."

"Note taken."

You stood up and reached over next to Enji to grab the lube as you squeezed it over your dick. The liquid was cold against your fiery skin and it was soothing to warm it up as you used your hand to slather it around and slowly run your hand down and up your cock as you lined up with Scott's ass. You leaned against him, head pushing against his hole as you put an arm on his hip to stabilize yourself. You slowly sank in, his ass tensing up as your head disappears inside him before slowly sinking fully inside. Your thighs met his hips as you bottomed out, sighing in bliss at the gentle pressure and heat of his insides. It was so tantalizingly hot, you felt as if you were melting inside Scott, but it wasn't burning, it was a simmering warmth. His hole seemed to be pushing in on you from each side but not enough to hurt, just loose enough to allow you to move while still providing friction when you dragged your cock along his walls.

Drawing a breath, you angled yourself downwards into him as you slowly pulled back out just until the start of the head, making sure to let your position to slide and rub against the lower side of his hole. You watched his back muscles ripple, starting from his lower neck, shoulder blades arching and rotating back into position as the motions followed his spine down to the lower back before stopping at his waist. Scott's demeanor had changed too. He had become more leisurely in sucking Endeavor's cock, preferring to suck on it slowly and carelessly like he couldn't think. Like he was blissed out.

As you passed the spot you had taken to memory earlier while slowly burrowing into his ass, you put extra pressure into your downward angle and nothing could describe the way his hole almost seized up around you, becoming tight and squeezing. You could feel his insides giving way as you bored deeper and deeper into the cavity, flesh like silk pillows surrounding your dick. Hips moving rhythmically, you steadily fucked him deeper and harder, more force and a little bit more speed being added each time. You looked up again to see Scott practically drooling over the cock in his mouth, saliva running out and quickly dampening the already wet sheets. Endeavor gave a hard look as he gripped him by the hair and slowly rolled his hips up into his throat, speaking gruffly.

"I don't care if you're getting fucked so good to the point you start seein' angels, don't forget about me. And watch the canines."

"Y- _aah_ \- yes sir!"

That particular gasp of air was you pulling out slowly, making sure to drag along the insides that seemed to want you to make that your new home permanently, before snapping back in, hips burrowing deeper. Steadily picking up speed while keeping the same force, you started really fucking into him as he just saw there and took it, trying his best not to let his mouth off the smoky taste of Enji's cock. His insides were just so giving, easily letting you reach as deep as you could into him and not willing to let you go as they clenched on you whenever you tried to pull back out at all. While you were reaming yourself into him as best you could, you watched those already delectable lips become just as red as maraschino cherries. His lips had become more swollen and pink, red almost, as those soft pillows proceeded to go down Endeavors cock, stay, and then come back up, a new river of saliva forming across the underside. As he detached, the little string of spit connecting him and Enji's pretty impressive dick broke and swung onto his chin, giving a natural path for any more liquid that comes out of his mouth to follow.

Following back the dribble, you traced Endeavors muscles under your eyes, starting from his dick. His well built thighs quickly turned into a sharp v-line, outlining a large eight pack, even and deliciously curved in the right way as you followed the line up before arriving at those immense pecs. They were so full, you briefly wondered how it would feel playing with them. You spared a glance at his arms, larger than cannons, and could probably throw farther than them too. Your mouth needed to do something, and as your eyes made their way up his body, one hand detached from Scott's waist as it pulled Enji in to kiss. The heat from his chest only served to warm you up further and damn was he good. He was setting the pace, pushing himself into you more as you tasted what seemed like apple wood chips. Your mouths had begun to make saliva to cope with the quickly drying orifice and as you felt the mixed spittle crawl down your chin, you looked down to watch it fall into Scott's fur as it dried and matted. Fingers curled into brown hair, hairy arms gripped around large thighs, and musculature ruffled with the sheen of sweat, quickly building in multiple places before running down the natural terrain of their bodies. The room had begun to feel sweltering, and it definitely wasn't just Endeavor, although he probably played a part in it.

While Enji let loose sighs into your mouth, you were groaning and practically moaning at how fucking _euphoric_ an ass Scott had. It was fucking perfect, and that was an understatement you decided. You burrowed so fast into him, his ass becoming red and abused from your waists slapping against his bare skin. The pace was glorious. The pull of his insides as you came in and out, slick precum and lube coming out in mixtures and running down his legs as more and more spit fell onto his back. Endeavor letting all his noises back down your throat as Scott greedily sucked at his dick, the indecent slurping noises only serving to make you harder as you watched Enji's pubes reach Scott's forehead. Inside Scott, you felt your head push more and more flesh back, receding and stretching to make space for you as you lost rhythm and the familiar tensing of your legs and delicious heat in your lower gut was pushing yourself further and further. You brought both hands up to Endeavor's pecs, Scott's hips abandoned and already marked with the shape of your hand. You lightly pinched and pulled on the nipples, feeling the nubs roll around in your fingers, palms resting against the soft yet firm muscle. They had quickly begun to turn hard and red around the edges and as Endeavor practically skull fucked without regard, his hips stuttered before becoming flush with Scott's face. At the same time as you were pushing in again, Scott had tightened up all of a sudden of the sudden burst of cum down his throat and as you felt the velvety insides squeeze around your cock as you came inside. The tension that was building up in your body had been released, and your muscles went slack as you released inside of him. As you stilled and relaxed inside of him, mixtures of varying liquids seeped out from inside and proceeded to make a river down the crack of his ass before dripping to the floor. 

When you pulled out, the liquids pulled in on you, the stickiness and volume almost acting as a vacuum to keep you inside him. You watched as bringing out your cock brought a wave of fluid to come rushing out with it, and his hole looked glazed and slightly red. You took great pride in seeing that his ass had definitely looked more loose and bigger than when you had started, and cum was dribbling out like a frosting bag. Looking over, you could see Endeavor's own cum being slightly gagged back down his dick, running along and amongst the various veins and folds of skin before combining into the bed sheets. Climbing off of him, you looked over the scene again, like cherishing a good present as the red hand grip marks on his ass and hip made their way up in sweaty and sticky fur before meeting Endeavor's filthily coated cock and the sweet sheen of sweat that covered his chest before meeting large, teased nipples. All three of you took a breather as you looked over at each other and the situation and laughed. You smiled to yourself at you looked at the other two and genuinely spoke.

"Merry Christmas."

**Author's Note:**

> I do have a Kofi now but there is no need to donate, it's simply for me to make a little side income of a hobby I really enjoy and use my time on. Thank you! I'll post it with my next fic in the end notes.


End file.
